Ga-Matoran
Ga-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Water. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Ga-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Ga-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic coastal climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking a regional foothold in Metru Nui. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Ga-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Ga-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Ga-Matoran populace of Metru Nui became complicit in the Great Disruption following a trading dispute between Po-Metru and Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale war, the residents of Ga-Metru were at first impartial to the conflict before they were ultimately forced into an alliance with the Ta-Matoran. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. In the years after the war, it would later became a common adage that war could have been averted had Ga-Metru handled the initial shipment that sparked the initial dispute. Quite notably, a Ga-Matoran named Hahli was known to have risen to a position of prominence on the island of Mata Nui and accompanied the Matoran Universe's first Toa of Light, Takanuva, on his journey to battle Makuta Teridax. In recognition of her bravery, Hahli would later be appointed the island's Chronicler, a decisive footnote in Ga-Matoran history. Abilities and Traits Ga-Matoran are known to be a empathetic and peaceful tribe who have adapted to various coastal regions and aquatic regions across the Matoran Universe. Often proving to be the most diplomatic of Matoran breeds, Ga-Matoran are generally considered reasonable and mild-mannered. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Water Energy, Ga-Matoran possess a natural affinity towards marine climates, often constructing floating huts and endeavoring to inhabit aquatic locations. As such, with both a degree of natural medical proficiency and a higher lung capacity than the average Matoran, the professions as Healers and Boatswains often suit Ga-Matoran, with academia proving a popular pastime in Metru Nui. Typically, Ga-Matoran are known to adorn themselves exclusively in blue armor, occasionally complimented by secondary shades of gray or silver. Known Ga-Matoran *Alika *Amarii - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Chorrum *Connla - Deceased *Cyrax - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Dephiza *Elisis *Fluvia *Gaaki - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Hahli - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Hiiah - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Idekria *Idris *Kryehk *Kyrehx *Krennato - Transformed into Turaga; Deceased *Macku *Naho - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Neia *Nokama - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Merra - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Rina - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Salvina - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Saran - Deceased *Sayra - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Shensii *Tuvaine *Tuyet *Vhisola *Wiara - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Yedrin Category:Water Category:Ga-Matoran